The Storm
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The thunder crashed sending young Near to the only place he knew to be safe. He knocked on the door frantically, his heart pounding. He had to let him in. The monsters would get him if he didn't.


Near woke with a start to the sound of thunder. He sat upright in his bed, his eyes scanning the the room. He listened silently to the rain pounding against the building a bright flash lit up his room, he gasped, his heart racing, he could have sworn he saw something creeping in the shadows. Near pulled the cover over his head but it wasn't long before another explosion of Thunder sent him running through the long, darkened corridor. There was only one safe place he could go on a night like this.

The hallway seemed different, though he had walked it countless times during the day. Yet another explosion of thunder came forcing Near to run at full speed until finally, with tears in his eyes he arrived at his destination. He knocked frantically on the door as though his very life were depending on it. It seemed an eternity before the door was opened, but once it did, Near threw his arms around the room's occupant.

L looked down at the young child clinging to him. The child was sobbing, though the young detective had seen Near frightened during storms before, this fear was much more intense.

"Near, it will be alright." L assured him softly patting the boy's head. Near shook his head.

"It is so loud, and the lighting is bright, I'm afraid." A third boom seemed to shake the building, Near tightened his grip.

"I don't want to go back." L sighed.

"Of course not, not in a storm like this, you are welcome to stay until the storm subsides, but then you must go back to your room." Near nodded frantically, grateful to L for his kindness. Once the door was closed behind them, L attempted to loosen the boy's grip.

"You are safe Near, you have nothing to fear. Thunder is simply a very loud sound and the lightning is outside, it will not hurt you in here." L would not normally have allowed anyone in, and although he wouldn't say so out loud, he had always had a soft spot for Near and Mello.

"I don't like it!"

"I know. I am not fond of thunder myself, it is far too loud."

"But you aren't afraid like I am, you- you're fearless, never afraid of anything." Near sobbed. L could see there was only one course of action, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"No one in the world is fearless Near, not even me."

"I haven't seen you ever be afraid."

"Just because you do not see something does not mean it is not there." L explained.

"I wish it would never storm again."

"You know that will not happen. Storms are a natural part of life. We need them, you should not be frightened of it."

"I don't like the monsters L."

"What monsters?"

"The ones that tap on my window when the storm comes, I am afraid one day they-"

"Near, there are no monsters outside your window. The wind makes the branches of the tree move. This same storm that makes you so frightened and brings you to to me this way, is also the reason the plants outside that you enjoy grow. Without the rain there would not be grass or trees, flowers. The beautiful world that you see in the daylight could not exist, you will understand these things soon enough." A sudden tapping at L's window caused Near to gasp and to L's displeasure tighten his grip.

"I can see that I will have to show you so that you may understand. Come with me Near."

"Where are we going?"

"To the window. You will see that there is nothing to fear.

"But-"

"Would I allow anyrhing to harm you?" Near shook his head.

"Then come to the window." L guided the boy to the bed where in front of the window and helped him ro stand on it. A flash of lightning lit up the night. Near leaned back against L.

"It was a big hand." He cried.

"Look again." Another flash gave Near a glimpse of his monster."

"What did you see?"

"A leaf." Near said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Leaves do not grow on hands do they?"

"No. Only on plants."

"I but what about monster I saw in my room, I saw it when the light-"

"I think what you saw was a shadow. More specifically from on of your toys."

"You were not there to see, you even said monsters are real."

"Yes, it is true, but there are none in your room, I promise"

"How can you know?"

"Because-" l thought for a moment.

"Because Near, the monsters are too afraid to come here."

"Monsters can be afraid?"

"Yes. They would never come, not while I am here. I would not allow them." Near sniffled.

"If they did-"

"Then I would chase them away."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Near." The younger boy sat down on L's bed yawning.

"It is late, you should try to sleep." L instructed gently.

"I can't go back, not yet. The storm isn't over. I still hope it ends soon."

"It will be gone by morning. Everything will be fine. Tomorrow if you would like, you and I will investigate this matter further, for now rest. Everything will be gone in the morning."

"Y-you will be here won't you?" Near asked laying down.

"Yes Near, the storm and rain will be gone but I will be here when you wake." L promised covering the boy up before moving to his desk chair.

"You'll keep the monsters away... All night?"

"All night yes." Near drifted off to sleep, he felt secure now, he knew L would keep his word and keep him safe.

Near stared at the storm raging just outside the window, tears ran down his cheeks.

"I could never thank you enough for what you taught me. Those days Mello and I needed you, you never let us down I will not let you down, I swear it. Just as you once chased away the monsters, I will find the one that took you from me. Kira, in taking L's life, you have gone too far. I will stop you."

A/N: hello everyone, this is my first Near, L comfort story. I'm not real familiar with Near's character but I hope even for a younger version it didn't turn out too bad. I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. No flames please. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
